Father's Day
by GeminiGirl131
Summary: Oneshot. Post Mockingjay/Epilogue. Katniss and the kids have a surprise for Peeta on Father's Day!


_A/N: Yes, I know it is WAY past Father's Day, but I was on vacation for it, and was currently in the middle of writing a post Mockingjay/pre epilogue story (that I am still not done with, but trust me, it WILL get done!). So…here it is! Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I do not, in any way own The Hunger Games. The brilliantly talented Suzanne Collins does!_

Damn Peeta. Why does he have to be such an early riser? It makes my job so much harder. I _had _to wake up first, so that I could surprise him. It is Father's Day after all.

Peeta won't admit it, but Father's Day is his favorite holiday, and it's mine, too. He loves being able to spend all day with his kids, sleeping in late, and just being lazy. I love it, because I love to watch him light up at the smallest things we do for him. He always tells us that it's no big deal, and that we don't have to do anything for him, but I know Peeta inside and out. He loves that we care. But cause when he was a kid, no one else did.

I slowly moved out of Peeta's grip on my waist, and quietly headed out of our room. I sighed in relief at my silent get away, before jumping a foot in the air. Standing just outside our door, was our six-year-old, Lily.

I sighed in relief. "You scared me, Lil!"

"Can I help you with Daddy's surprise, Mommy?" she asked. She was only six, and already so much like Peeta. She loves to help him bake, and he takes her to the bakery with him a lot.

"Of course, honey." We head downstairs to start making Peeta breakfast.

I let Lily pour in the ingredients for Peeta's favorite breakfast (chocolate chip pancakes) and stir the batter after the ingredients are somewhat mixed. I've become a better cook in the past years living with Peeta. I don't burn everything I try to cook anymore.

I was just thinking how well this year was going, with Peeta not waking up early, when I hear Ray start to cry.

"Shit," I mumble. "Lil, make sure nothing burns!" I say to her as I rush up the stairs before Ray can wake Peeta.

Even though he's only a year old, Ray already has my stubbornness. When he wants something, he lets you know, and you will not hear the end of it if he doesn't get it. And right now, he wants to get out.

I open the door and see his red face, mouth open wide and bawling. He stops the minute he sees me.

"Mama!" he squeals in excitement. I quickly pull him into my arms, and snuggles into me immediately.

Ray is every bit a mama's boy, just as much as Lily is a daddy's girl. Don't get me wrong, Peeta and I both love our children equally, but Lily tends to drift more towards Peeta, and Ray to me.

"Shh…" I gently soothe him. "We don't want to wake Daddy."

He just yawns and snuggles back into my neck, before I hear Lily whisper-yell up to me.

"Mommy! They're bubbling!" I sigh and quickly make my way out of Ray's room. I pause at our door, listening for any signs of movement. I sigh in relief when I don't hear any, and hurry back down to the kitchen.

I set Ray in his high chair and flip the pancakes. A little darker then they should be, but not too bad. I quickly finish up breakfast, noticing the time on the clock. Peeta will be waking up soon.

"You guys want to go surprise Daddy?" I ask my children. Lily nods her head excitedly, dark hair like mine bobbing with her. Ray just gives a sleepy yawn that I take as a yes.

I make a tray for Peeta, loading the plate of pancakes, butter, syrup, and a glace of juice onto it. I tell Lily to carry it, instructing her to be _extremely _careful with it. She vows that she will and determinedly sets off up the stairs, while I gather a sleepy Ray in my arms and follow her up the stairs.

She stops in front of my room, giggling like crazy.

"Shh!" I instruct. "Don't wake Daddy!" She quiets down, but smiles excitedly. I gently open the door, and the three of us go quietly inside.

It's Ray who wakes Peeta. He sees him and lights up, an adorable baby smile on his face.

"Daddy!" he cries. Peeta immediately sits up, looking around instinctively for me before he sees all of us at the foot of the bed.

"Happy Father's Day, Daddy!" Lily screams at the top of her lungs, tired of being quiet all morning.

He looks confused for a minute, but then a huge smile lights up his face. He saves the tray from a bouncing Lily, and smiles as he takes in me, almost as excited as our daughter, and Ray, suddenly awake and squirming in my arms to get to Peeta.

Peeta reaches out and takes Ray from me, and plants a sloppy kiss on his cheek, making Ray giggle like mad. He gathers Lily up to his side, and kisses her forehead, before meeting my eyes. He has tears in his eyes as he takes everything in.

"Thank you," he whispers as he looks at me. I smile at him and shrug. "Come here," he says, letting go of Ray for a minute to reach for me. I climb on the bed, careful not to jostle Peeta's breakfast, and curl up on his other side. I kiss the top of Ray's head, and then rest my head on Peeta's shoulder.

"I love you so much," he murmurs into my hair, before placing a gentle kiss there. I look up and smile at him, before kissing his cheek.

"I love you too."

"Daddy, Daddy, Daddy!" Lily is bouncing in her spot, trying to get Peeta's attention. I quickly move the pancakes to the night stand, making sure she doesn't spill them.

"Yes, Sweetpea," he chuckles, giving her his undivided attention.

"I made the panacakes!" she says in her childish voice. "All Mommy did was flip them!"

"Did you!" he exclaimed. I could see the pride in his eyes as he looked at her.

She nodded enthusiastically. "Well, I bet they taste wonderful!" he said, giving her butterfly kisses with his nose.

"And what did you do, Mister?" Peeta asked, a smile in his voice as he looked down at his son. Ray just smiled up at Peeta and exclaimed "Daddy!" again. Peeta laughed and kissed his head before looking over at me.

"This is the best Father's Day ever," he whispered. I just chuckled. He says that every year, the first time being seven years ago when I told him I was pregnant with Lily.

"I mean it," he says. I smile and kiss him, whispering, "Happy Father's Day, Peeta," into his lips.

_Thank you for reading! Do pop by and leave a review if you would like (:_


End file.
